the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Briana
Briana is the main character of BreastQuest, and the core member of the main party of 7. Originally created in a secret lab by a rogue scientist to combat the evil DFC empire, she was the only survivor when that lab was raided. She has little social graces and in most cases acts like Kenshiro, if Kenshiro was an incredibly well endowed blonde woman. Her mighty bust is a gift from her "father" as a constant reminder of her true purpose: to destroy the DFC. Biography Before Briana was created, her "father" worked as a geneticist for the DFC empire, researching ways to genetically enhance the soldiers of the city so that they would truly go unopposed. After witnessing several acts of wickedness by DFC forces, he fled the city and created a secret underground lab where he would use the fruits of his research to create an army of ultimate soldiers capable of deposing the empress of the DFC Megacity and freeing it's indoctrinated people. His operation was discovered however, and he was killed along with his lab destroyed. There was only one survivor: Briana. Jettisoned from the lab by the last action of the scientist, the pod containing her burst through the sand on the surface where it was shortly discovered by a group of merchants, the Conner family. They unsealed her from the pod and after a jarring naked introduction, allowed her to stay with them. Briana lived with them for several months, learning a few (but important) social graces from them as well as how to interact with non-combatants. This quiet life was interrupted by a bandit attack that awoke the soldier slumbering inside Briana. She quickly and ferociously dispatched the attacking bandits, reveling in the thrill of battle and frightening the Conner family with her brutal slaying of the bandits. Knowing that she could no longer stay with them, she gathered what scant belongings she had and left, with the father of the Conner family giving her one of his prized revolvers. Thus she set out into the wasteland, wandering from place to place on a journey to understand who she was and what her true purpose must be. Powers/abilities Being a genetically engineered super soldier, Briana possesses abilities that far exceed that of a normal human's. She is capable of lifting boulders over her head and throwing them at targets, bending steel, and crushing bones with ease. Despite her huge bust, her speed and agility also outpace a normal human's. She can dash 100 meters in under 6 seconds and leap up to 1 story from the ground level. Superhuman durability gives her high resistance to blunt force trauma and stamina to fight for hours, however bullets are still fatal. The genetic selection and enhancement of genes that would benefit a soldier has given her superior tactical awareness, granting her the ability to pick out targets and prioritize threats with the ability of a veteran soldier. She also has immunity to most common diseases. Personality Having been grown from scratch in a scientists secret lab primarily to be a soldier, Briana is extremely lacking in social courtesy and graces. Her speech is short and terse, she has difficulty understanding word play and anecdotes, and on the surface can appear cold and sterile. Her imposing height of 5'10" coupled with her exceptional assets unnerve people, and her obliviousness to proper body language and how to appear calm and disarming put off many people from approaching her. However, despite these difficulties, her time with the Conner family taught her the concepts of kindness and generosity, as well as the basics of joy and happiness. Mr. Conner (a fan of tales and legends) regaled her with many tales of heroes and warriors, instilling within her a yearning to emulate those heroes and do good. Still, don't expect any small talk from her, or really any conversation of length. Don't expect much in the way of laughter either, as she is still struggling to grasp the concept of humor. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hero